My Angel
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: Sang dewi telah menambatkan hatinya pada seorang manusia. Ketika takdir berkata lain, apakah yang akan terjadi pada sang dewi? Apakah ia mampu untuk melepaskan hatinya? Bagaimana dengan sang manusia? Read and review please?


**Title : My Angel**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

_**If you don't like this fict, just leave this fict, close the tab**_

_**Or you can click the undo button on the top left side**_

_**Ready and…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review please…?**_

* * *

><p><strong>My Angel<strong>

Normal POV

Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya pusing karena cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Oh ya. Ini kamarku, pikirnya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Shikamaru! Cepat bangun, Nak!"

Lelaki itu—yang dipanggil Shikamaru—menguap lebar.

"Iya, Bu," jawabnya dengan malas.

Shikamaru bergegas berjalan menuju kamar mandi sebelum ibunya memarahinya. Ya ampun… Aku masih ngatuk, pikir Shikamaru. Setelah selesai mandi, ia berlari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Saking terburu-burunya, ia tersandung kaki meja.

"Aww! Dasar meja sialan!" umpat Shikamaru. Ia buru-buru menyambar pakaian yang ada di lemarinya. Hari ini ia harus pakai baju apa? Kemeja putih dengan celana hitam panjang? Tidak. Atau kaus abu-abu dengan celana coklat yang panjangnya selutut? Ah. Pilihan yang bagus. Memang hari ini sangat panas. Dengan secepat kilat Shikamaru memakai bajunya.

XXX

"Kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru melirik wanita dihadapannya. Nara Yoshino menatap wajah anaknya dengan mata disipitkan. "Kau tahu 'kan kebiasaan keluarga kita?"

"Iya iya… Aku tahu," kata Shikamaru sambil meletakkan _sandwich _mentimun buatan ibunya yang sudah setengah ia makan di atas piring. "'Setiap anggota keluarga Nara wajib menggunakan busana resmi'. Ibu sudah mengatakannya minggu lalu," ucapnya malas sambil menyambar _sandwich_ yang ia letakkan tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menggunakan pakaian itu?" tanya ibunya dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

Shikamaru mendesah. "Ayolah, Bu. Ini 'kan musim panas. Masa' aku harus memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang?"

"Tidak bisa!" Yoshino bersikeras. "Keluarga kita adalah keluarga kelas atas. Dan sudah menjadi _kewajiban_ kita untuk memakai busana yang formal."

Shikamaru mendengus pelan. Hanya karena kakeknya mantan walikota Konoha, ibunya menyuruhnya untuk berbusana formal? Tidak masuk akal.

"Tapi Ibu tahu sendiri aku tidak nyaman dengan busana yang formal. Aku tidak seperti Ibu yang nyaman dengan busana seperti itu," kata Shikamaru sambil melirik ibunya. Yoshino memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dan rok putih bermotif bunga-bunga. Ia juga memakai sepatu berhak tinggi walaupun sedang berada di dalam rumahnya sendiri.

"Hah. Terserah kau saja Shikamaru," kata Yoshino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini anak yang sulit diatur. Tidak seperti ayahmu."

"Itu karena aku berbeda dengan Ayah. Sudah dulu ya, Bu. Aku mau pergi jalan-jalan dulu."

XXX

Shikamaru berjalan dengan langkah santai sambil bersiul ria. Hari ini ia bisa bersantai sesuka hatinya karena hari ini ia di bebas-tugaskan. Setelah pergi ke Amegakure untuk meliput gempa bumi yang telah terjadi disana selama dua minggu, ia diberi cuti selama empat hari. Rasanya tidak adil. Kau telah bekerja penuh selama dua minggu, tetapi hanya diberi libur empat hari. Tidak seimbang. Seharusnya, jika kita bekerja selama dua minggu, libur yang kita dapat adalah dua minggu juga. Itu baru adil. Yah. Meskipun begitu, Shikamaru bersyukur dapat libur dari pekerjaannya yang membosankan serta melelahkan sebagai wartawan.

Sudah sekitar dua tahun ia menggeluti pekerjaannya sebagai seorang wartawan di sebuah kantor berita swasta di Konoha. Sebenarnya, profesinya itu ditentang ibunya. Ibunya lebih ingin agar Shikamaru melanjutkan bisnis keluarga Nara. Tapi bukan Shikamaru namanya jika ia menuruti kemauan ibunya. Yoshino menentang pekerjaan Shikamaru habis-habisan. Bahkan, Shikamaru sampai pergi dari rumahnya saat awal-awal ia memulai pekerjaannya. Akhirnya, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen sewaan yang kecil yang nyaman di pinggir kota Konoha. Tapi sekarang keadaan berbalik. Setelah hampir satu tahun berseteru, Yoshino meminta maaf pada Shikamaru dan memintanya agar di pulang. Shikamaru pun pulang ke rumah untuk sementara waktu. Ia hanya tinggal di rumah orang tuanya pada hari Sabtu dan pulang pada Minggu sore. Hari Sabtu pagi ia pergi ke rumah orang tuanya dan hari Minggu sore ia pulang ke apartemennya. Begitulah siklus kehidupan Shikamaru.

Ia berusaha untuk membagi waktu antara keluarga dan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaannya memang memakan banyak waktu yang dimilikinya. Setidaknya, Shikamaru harus bekerja selama 90 jam per minggu. Ia hanya punya waktu selama dua hari, yaitu hari Sabtu dan Minggu untuk berlibur.

"Kira-kira hari ini aku mau pergi kemana ya?" tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana kalau ke pantai? Tapi aku tidak bawa mobil. Ke mall? Tidak. Kenapa pikiranku malah ke mall? Uhm. Tunggu sebentar. Aha! Pergi ke _game center_ saja! Ide bagus!" Shikamaru mempercepat langkahnya. "Ah! Aku lewat jalan pintas saja," kata Shikamaru sambil berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit. "Kenapa aku tidak bawa mobil saja ya? Hah. Merepotkan."

"Tolong!" Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan seorang wanita. Shikamaru terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara itu. "Tolong aku!" Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Khawatir terjadi sesuatu, Shikamaru berlari menuju sumber suara. Saat ia sedang berlari, pandangannya bertabrakan dengan tatapan sinis seorang pria tua. Tangan pria itu mencengkram seorang gadis. Gadis itu berambut pirang keemasan dan bergaun putih. Matanya hijau, kulitnya putih dan bibirnya mungil. Ia meronta-ronta.

"Tolong aku!"

Shikamaru segera bereaksi. Ia maju selangkah dan menghajar pria itu. Pria itu bangkit dan balas menghajarnya. Eitss… Tapi tidak kena. Shikamaru menendang kaki pria itu dan musuhnya pun terjatuh. Pria itu bangkit lalu lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memandangi pria tua itu perlahan meninggalkannya. Lalu ia beralih pada gadis yang tadi ditolongnya. Mata gadis itu masih memancarkan sedikit ketakutan dan badannya bergetar.

"Te…terima kasih," kata gadis itu.

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Sama-sama." Matanya beralih pada bekas memar kemerahan yang ada di lengan gadis itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mendekat.

"Aku…aku tidak apa-apa," jawab gadis itu gugup. "Kau mau apa?" tanyanya ketika tangan Shikamaru menyentuh lengannya.

"Kau terluka," gumam Shikamaru. Luka itu pasti disebabkan oleh pria brengsek tadi. Shikamaru menatap gadis itu. "Dimana rumahmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah melirik Shikamaru dengan cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku…aku…" Gadis itu ragu untuk menjawab.

Alis Shikamaru terangkat. Kenapa gadis ini begitu gugup? Apa ia masih takut? Sepertinya bukan itu alasannya. "Ya sudah. Kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Tapi yang pasti, lukamu harus segera diobati. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku untuk mengobati lukamu. Kau mau?" tanya Shikamaru.

Gadis itu diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. Shikamaru tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, aku ingin minta maaf. Aku tidak membawa kendaraan apapun. Kau tidak keberatan kalau kita naik taksi?"

"Ya. Aku tidak keberatan," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang manis, pikir Shikamaru. Ia segera menghapus pemikiran itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ayo," kata Shikamaru sambil menggandeng tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. "Aku akan memanggil taksi."

XXX

Shikamaru memandang sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela sambil memandangi pemandangan kota Konoha di sore hari. Ia melirik lengan gadis itu yang sempat terluka. Terlihat perban sudah menutup lukanya dengan sangat baik. Shikamaru mendekati gadis itu.

"Aku rasa aku melupakan sesuatu," kata Shikamaru. Gadis itu mendongak dan menatapnya, menunggu perkataan Shikamaru. "Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu diam sejenak. Ia terlihat ragu. "Temari," jawabnya pelan.

"Aku Shikamaru. Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya keluarga?" tanya Shikamaru hati-hati.

"Aku tidak punya keluarga. Seluruh keluargaku telah meninggal," jawab Temari.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Temari. "Aku pergi dari rumah karena aku tidak punya keluarga lagi dan rumah itu sudah aku jual."

Shikamaru termenung sebentar. "Kau bilang kau tidak punya rumah 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu?" tawar Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Temari menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu. Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kau tidak usah takut padaku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan bantuan. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Temari berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku terima tawaranmu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyusahkanmu."

Senyum Shikamaru melebar. "Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyusahkanku. Kau terlihat seperti gadis yang tidak menyusahkan," kata Shikamaru. Temari tertawa. Shikamaru tersenyum melihat gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu. Rasanya ia senang melihatnya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau menguncir empat rambutmu?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Temari dari atas sampai bawah. Temari memakai kaus hitam kebesaran dan celana dengan motif tentara kepanjangan yang tentu saja milik Shikamaru. Tadi rambut pirangnya ia biarkan tergerai. Tapi sekarang, Temari menguncirnya menjadi empat. Rasanya aneh melihat penampilannya.

Alis Temari terangkat. "Memangnya kau tidak suka?"

Shikamaru menggeleng cepat. Sebenarnya, ia sangat suka penampilan Temari. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku merasa aneh melihat rambutmu," Ia buru menambahkan ketika melihat kening Temari berkerut, "Itu karena aku baru melihat model rambut seperti itu."

"Oh." Temari kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Shikamaru.

Temari menggeleng pelan tapi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Temari sendirian.

XXX

Seperti ada yang sedang memasak, pikir Temari. Baunya seperti… omelet.

Temari mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke arah dapur. Ia mengerjap kaget ketika melihat meja makan kecil di dekat dapur berisi makanan. Ada omelet dan jus jeruk.

"Shikamaru," kata Temari sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Seingatku, tadi kau bilang 'aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu' bukan 'aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu'," kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

Temari mendesah pelan. "Kenapa kau bersusah payah memasak untukku?"

"Siapa bilang ini untukmu? Ini untuk kita," Shikamaru berjalan menuju meja makan sambil membawa nampan yang berisi roti dan kue kering. "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan dengan menu yang aku buat. Aku hanya bisa membuat omelet."

"Tidak apa-apa kok," balas Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Silahkan duduk," kata Shikamaru sambil menggeser tempat duduk agar Temari bisa duduk. Lalu ia duduk berhadapan dengan Temari.

Temari menyendokkan suapan pertama ke mulutnya. Ia mengunyah dengan perlahan sambil melihat sekeliling apartemen Shikamaru. "Apartemenmu bagus," komentar Temari sebelum ia menyendokkan suapan keduanya.

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Tapi tetap saja apartemen ini kecil." Shikamaru memang benar. Apartemennya hanya terdiri dari satu ruang tamu kecil, sebuah kamar tidur berukuran 4 X 5 meter, sebuah ruang duduk yang digabung dengan dapur di belakangnya, sebuah kamar mandi, dan balkon sempit yang menghadap ke arah utara. Meskipun apartemennya kecil, ia merasa nyaman tinggal disini. Bahkan Shikamaru lebih memilih tinggal disini daripada di rumah orang tuanya yang mewah.

"Kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memperhatikan Temari yang sedang makan. Tiba-tiba saja, Temari tersedak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengambil segelas air lalu memberikannya pada Temari. Temari segera meminumnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Temari. "Maaf. Sepertinya, aku makan terlalu cepat.

Shikamru tersenyum. "Makanya jangan terburu-buru. Jadi, kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?"

Temari terdiam. "Aku… berasal dari… Suna," jawabnya dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Itu cukup jauh dari sini," komentar Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali menyendokkan suapan berikutnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Temari sambil memandangi Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah sarapan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Iya dan tidak. Setiap hari Senin sampai Jumat aku tinggal disini. Lalu, hari Sabtu dan hari Minggu aku menginap di rumah orang tuaku."

"Bukankah ini hari Minggu? Kenapa kau tidak di rumah orang tuamu?"

"Aku sudah kesana kemarin. Lalu aku pergi ke luar untuk bermain di _game center_, tapi di tengah jalan aku mendengar teriakanmu. Jadi aku menolongmu dan tidak jadi ke _game center_."

Temari menunduk. "Maafkan aku. Aku jadi mengacaukan liburanmu."

Shikamaru mengibaskan tangannya. "Tenang saja. Lagi pula, itu tidak bisa disebut dengan liburan." Temari tersenyum. Kemudian ia melanjutkan makan tanpa berbicara.

XXX

Wajahnya cantik sekali.

Shikamaru berdiri di ambang pintu kamar tidurnya yang sekarang ditempati Temari. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah gadis yang sedang tidur di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Mulut Temari membuka sedikit, menambah kesan bahwa ia bak seorang malaikat. Kecantikan yang sempurna.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati ranjang. Ia menatap wajah malaikat itu. Ia tersenyum. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?

Ya ampun. Shikamaru baru bertemu dengan Temari 26 jam 45 menit 16 detik yang lalu dan sekarang ia jatuh cinta padanya. Cinta memang tidak waras.

Shikamaru duduk di sebelah Temari. Sebelum otaknya kembali normal, tangannya sudah bergerak ke arah kening Temari dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Uhhh."

Sang malaikat terbangun dari tidurnya. Begitu tahu Temari terbangun, Shikamaru segera menarik tangannya dan tersenyum melihat Temari yang sedang mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Temari.

Shikamaru melirik jam tangannya. "Jam 7 lewat 15 menit."

"Maaf ya. Aku bangun kesiangan."

"Tidak apa-apa kok," Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu. "Bangunlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

XXX

"Wow."

Shikamaru tersenyum melihat gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Gadis itu tiada lain tiada bukan adalah Temari. Ia sedang menunduk dan melihat ke dalam etalase sebuah toko yang memajang sebuah _handphone_ yang kelihatan sangat mahal.

"Benda yang sangat bagus," kata Temari.

"Ya. Itu _handphone_ keluaran terbaru. Harganya sangat mahal. 3000 yen,"

"Wow. Itu sangat mahal," komentar Temari.

"Memang."

Temari berdiri tegak dan berjalan menuju toko selanjutnya. Shikamaru mengikutinya dari belakang. Matanya tetap fokus pada gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

Hari ini Shikamaru mengajak Temari jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan Konoha. Ia mengira Temari akan pergi keluyuran mengunjungi setiap toko dan membeli berbagai macam pakaian atau sepatu. Tapi nyatanya Temari hanya mengunjungi toko dan melihat-lihat saja. Ia sama sekali tidak meminta apa-apa walaupun sebenarnya ia tertarik untuk membeli. Akhirnya Shikamaru memaksa Temari untuk membeli beberapa baju dan Temari menurutinya.

"Ayo kita berfoto," ajak Shikamaru.

"Ayo!" balas Temari senang.

Shikamaru mengangkat _handphone_-nya ke atas. Ia merangkul bahu Temari dan memotret dirinya dan Temari. Setelah selesai, ia menurunkan _handphone_-nya dan melihat hasil foto tersebut.

"Bagus," komentar Temari sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru membalas senyuman Temari. "Ya. Itu karena kau." Mendengar pujian itu, wajah Temari memerah dan ia menunduk.

Meskipun Temari kelihatannya seperti gadis normal, Shikamaru merasa Temari adalah gadis yang aneh. Ia seperti sudah lama tinggal di dunia kuno dan baru melihat dunia teknologi yang modern. Saat Shikamaru dan Temari melewati toko penjual televisi, Temari langsung menjerit kagum ketika melihat gambar seseorang dapat bergerak disana. Apakah Temari memang tidak tahu tentang teknologi jaman sekarang? pikir Shikamaru. Apakah di Suna tidak ada teknologi seperti ini?

Setahu Shikamaru, Suna adalah kota yang teknologinya cukup maju meskipun tidak seperti Konoha. Tapi masyarakat disana sudah mengenal televisi. Atau Temari dulu tinggal di pedalaman Suna sehingga tidak mengenal televisi. Suna memiliki banyak daerah pedalaman yang asing dan belum terjamah. Yah, mungkin saja ia berasal dari sana, pikir Shikamaru.

XXX

Ternyata memandang langit malam dari atas balkon rasanya menyenangkan. Shikamaru tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk melakukannya.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menoleh. Ia melihat Temari berjalan ke arahnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku," jawab Temari sambil tersenyum. "Makanan, tempat tinggal, dan pakaian. Semua itu sangat berarti bagiku. Aku tidak tahu caranya untuk membalas semua jasamu."

Shikamaru balas tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun." Karena kau sudah memberiku sesuatu yang lebih berharga, tambah Shikamaru dalam hati.

Tanpa disadari, Shikamaru maju selangkah mendekati Temari. Ia mengangkat dagu Temari dan menatap dalam matanya. Temari hanya diam dan masih tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Shikamaru memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut bibir Temari.

XXX

Temari terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk menghentikan Shikamaru. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya melingkar di bahu Shikamaru. Ia larut dalam ciuman yang menghanyutkan itu. Seharusnya ia menghentikannya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Tapi hati tidak bisa dibohongi. Temari mencintai Shikamaru dan ia bahagia dengan ciuman itu.

Temari mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba ia baru sadar jika yang telah ia lakukan tadi salah. Sangat berbahaya dan tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. Air mata meleleh dari sudut matanya. Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Temari terdiam. Sudah terlambat, semuanya sudah terlambat. Air mata terus menetes dari matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Temari," kata Shikamaru.

Temari menggeleng. "Ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua adalah salahku. Ma…maafkan aku, Shikamaru." Temari segera berlari menuju kamar Shikamaru dan menguncinya.

XXX

Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Shikamaru hanya memandangi Temari yang berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak seharusnya ia berbuat seperti itu. Tidak seharusnya ia membuat Temari menangis. Shikamaru memang mencintai Temari, tapi ia tidak berhak menciumnya layaknya sepasang kekasih. Ia bahkan belum tahu Temari mencintainya atau tidak. Dan Temari menangis setelah Shikamaru menciumnya. Dada Shikamaru terasa sesak. Ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil sebuah botol dan menuangkannya ke gelas lalu segera meneguknya. Air membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ia menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan nanar. Besok ia akan berbicara pada Temari dan menjelaskan semuanya sekaligus minta maaf.

_Dret! Dret!_ (?)

Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ Shikamaru bergetar. Shikamaru segera mengambil _handphone_-nya yang diletakkan di atas sofa.

"Halo? Iya, ini aku… Sekarang?... Tidak bisa besok saja?... Hah. Ya sudah. Aku akan segera kesana…" Shikamaru menutup teleponnya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku bajunya. "Hah, dasar kepala redaksi mendokusei!" umpat Shikamaru. Ia segera menyambar tasnya dan memasukkan beberapa barang. "Kenapa aku harus bertugas disaat seperti ini? Tidak bisakah ia menyuruhku untuk bertugas besok saja? Ya ampun!"

Shikamaru buru-buru memakai sepatunya dan berlari menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Shikamaru berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia merobek selembar kertas dan mengambil sebuah pulpen lalu ia menuliskan sesuatu.

"Ini waktu yang buruk," katanya sambil menghela napas. Ia menempelkan kertas itu di pintu kulkas. Shikamaru melirik jam tangannya. Ia menepuk dahinya. "Oh sial! Aku bisa terlambat!" Ia berlari menuju pintu dan menutupnya dengan suara debaman yang cukup keras.

XXX

Temari mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing karena cahaya matahari. Ia memandang ke luar jendela. Matahari sudah berada di atas cakrawala.

"Jam berapa ini?" Ia memandang sekelilingnya dan berhenti pada jam dinding yang terletak di dekat pintu. Jam 9.15.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanyanya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing. Ia teringat. Semalam ia langsung tertidur setelah menangis semalaman. Tiba-tiba ia melihat balkon di otaknya. Lalu ia melihat dirinya sendiri sedang berdiri di balkon itu. Shikamaru menghampirinya dan ia mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak!" seru Temari. Ia menyentuh bibirnya. Ternyata itu bukan mimpi. Ia bahkan masih merasakan sentuhan lembut Shikamaru.

Air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Sekalipun ia mencintainya. Itu adalah perbuatan yang salah. Shikamaru bisa mati sia-sia jika mencintai dirinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

XXX

Kepala Temari berdenyut pelan. Lalu ia memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat pelan agar tidak terjatuh.

Klontang!

Temari terlonjak kaget. Ia merasa was was. Ia sudah pernah diganggu laki-laki asing dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Dasar bodoh, runtuknya dalam hati. Aku sedang berada di keramaian. Mana mungkin ada laki-laki asing yang akan menggangguku? Hilangkan paranoidmu, Temari, katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, darimana asal suara itu? Suaranya seperti tong sampah yang terjatuh dan berasal dari gang sempit di sebelah tempat Temari berdiri. Temari melirik gang sempit itu dengan tatapan was was.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Temari melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menubruk tubuhnya dengan keras dan ia terpelanting ke belakang. Drruaak! Temari merasakan sakit pada punggungnya. Ia berusaha berdiri sementara kakinya gemetaran dan kepalanya pusing. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di belakangnya.

"Siapa itu?"

"Kau seharusnya tidak melanggar peraturan dan pergi dari Istana, Tuan Puteri," kata sebuah suara. Mata Temari berkeliaran mencari orang yang berbicara itu.

"Mencariku, Tuan Puteri?" Tiba-tiba sesosok pria muncul di hadapan Temari.

"Hah!" Temari terlonjak kaget dan mundur ke belakang. Ia mengamati pria di hadapannya dengan cermat. Pria itu memakai jas putih dan celana putih serta memakai topi yang juga berwarna putih. "Sa…Sasori?"

"Akhirnya kau ingat juga," kata Sasori sambil mendongak. "Aku harap kau juga tidak melupakan pengawalmu yang satunya lagi." Tiba-tiba seorang pria turun dari langit dan mendarat di atas tanah dengan suara debaman yang cukup keras. Di belakang punggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap putih. Sayapnya menguncup lalu tiba-tiba menghilang. Pria itu memakai baju serupa dengan pria pertama, hanya saja jika pria pertama rambutnya pendek merah, pria ini rambutnya panjang kepirangan.

"Kau tidak tahu berapa lama kami mencarimu," kata pria itu dengan nada sedikit marah. "Jika kau bukan anak Dewa Sabaku, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu."

'Tenanglah Deidara," kata Sasori.

"Kau selalu menganggap masalah ini enteng, Sasori. Ini adalah masalah serius. Jangan menyuruhku untuk tenang!" seru Deidara.

"Diamlah! Kau bisa membongkar keberadaan kita disini. Kau sudah membuat tameng?"

"Belum," jawab Deidara singkat.

Sasori memutar matanya. "Kalau begitu buat."

Deidara menatap Sasori dengan tatapan sebal. "Kau memang seniorku. Tapi aku tidak suka diperintah seperti itu!" Ia berjalan beberapa langkah lalu berhenti. Ia mereganggkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba selubung kabut putih tipis muncul lalu perlahan terbang ke atas. Kabut itu seperti menyelubungi gang sempit itu.

"Dengan begini tidak seorang manusia pun yang bisa mendengar atau melihat kita," kata Sasori. Ia berdeham lalu menatap Temari dengan mata serius. "Kau harus kembali ke Istana Langit, Puteri."

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Temari dengan keras. "Aku tidak mau kembali ke tempat itu. Tempat itu selalu membuatku tersiksa dengan peraturannya yang konyol!"

"Kami harus membawamu kembali kesana. Mau tidak mau kau harus kembali."

Temari menggeleng. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau! Kalian ini cerewet sekali sih?"

"Kami akan mematahkan tulang lehermu agar dapat kami bawa ke Istana," ancam Deidara dari kejauhan.

"Terserah," kata Temari acuh tak acuh. "Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika kau mau membunuhku."

Sasori menatap Temari dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau mau tahu bagaimana kami bisa menemukanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada misterius.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Temari cuek.

"Kami menemukan jejakmu—tepatnya bulu-bulu sayapmu yang jatuh di sekitar atap gedung itu," Sasori menunjuk bangunan yang ada di belakangnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Temari. "Lalu kami mengetahui bahwa kau dibawa oleh seorang pria. Dan kami tahu tentang semua asal-usul serta cerita pria itu. Namanya adalah…" Sasori memutar kepalanya dan menatap Deidara. "Siapa namanya Deidara? Aku lupa."

"Nara Shikamaru," jawab Deidara sambil memutar matanya.

"Ya," Sasori kembali menatap Temari. "Nara Shikamaru. Ia adalah seorang wartawan yang cukup sukses. Tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil, Kyota nomor 17."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Temari was was.

"Tentu saja banyak hubungannya, Puteri," Sasori mengangkat tangannya yang terbuka lalu munculah sebuah kertas. Kertas foto. Ia memperlihatkan foto itu ke Temari. Sasori mengangkat foto itu lebih dekat ke wajah Temari.

Temari memandang foto itu dengan _shock_. Itu foto Shikamaru yang sedang tersenyum. Tiba-tiba api muncul dari sudut foto itu dan membakarnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau kembali ke Istana, orang yang ada dalam foto ini akan bernasib sama seperti fotonya," kata Sasori.

Tubuh Temari menggigil. Tidak. Shikamaru tidak boleh mati hanya karena dirinya. Ia harus tetap hidup.

"Kami akan memberimu pilihan," kata Sasori dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau harus kembali ke Istana serta berjanji tidak akan kembali lagi ke Bumi. Imbalannya, Shikamaru akan tetap hidup. Pilihan yang kedua, kau boleh tinggal disini," Tiba-tiba nada Sasori berubah menjadi tajam. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, kami harus membawa Shikamaru ke surga."

"Tidak!" seru Temari. "Dia tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Jangan menyeretnya ke permasalahan ini!"

"Kami akan memberimu waktu," kata Sasori. "Kami akan kembali menemuimu jam 5 sore hari ini. Kau harus member jawaban." Sasori berjalan menuju rekannya. "Dan jangan mencoba untuk kabur," katanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Temari. "Buka tamengnya, Deidara."

Deidara menjentikkan jarinya dan kabut yang tadi menyelubungi tempat itu hilang.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Tiba-tiba sepasang sayap berwarna putih muncul dari punggung Sasori dan Deidara. Mereka melompat lalu terbang ke langit, meninggalkan Temari yang sedang menggigil hebat.

XXX

Druuakk!

Temari membanting pintu apartemen dengan keras. Ia segera duduk di sofa terdekat. Badannya menggigil hebat. Peluh bercucuran dari keningnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Temari bangkit dari sofa dan pergi ke dapur. Ia membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air putih dingin lalu meneguknya langsung. Tenggorokannya yang kering terasa segar kembali. Temari menutup kembali pintu lemari es. Tangannya masih memegang botol air minum. Ia bersandar pada _counter_ yang ada di belakangnya. Matanya tidak berhenti melirik jam. Pukul 4 lebih 47 menit. Lalu matanya beralih ke _notes_ yang terpasang di pintu lemari es.

_Dear Temari,_

_Bos-ku tiba-tiba meneleponku dan memerintahku untuk pergi ke Semenanjung Konoha (?) untuk meliput berita disana. Aku akan kembali besok malam atau lusa pagi. Dan aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

_Shikamaru_

Dia tidak akan tahu, batin Temari. Aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku akan menulis surat dan beralasan aku tidak mau menyusahkannya lagi dan memutuskan untuk pergi mencari pekerjaan.

Temari berlari menuju kamar Shikamaru. Ia mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah bolpoin. Ia mulai menulis dengan cepat.

"Aku pulang!"

Seorang lelaki berumur 20 tahun tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu. Temari terlonjak kaget. Suaranya seperti Shikamaru. Apakah ia sudah pulang? Temari berlari dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar Shikamaru. Ia melihat Shikamaru sedang tersenyum sambil membawa tas dengan wajah lelah.

"Hai. Apa kabar?" tanya Shikamaru.

Temari menjatuhkan kertas dan bolpoin yang dipegangnya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ia hanya terdiam.

Alis Shikamaru terangkat. "Kau kenapa?"

Temari hanya diam. Shikamaru berjalan mendekat. Tiba-tiba ia melihat kertas di lantai. Ia memungut kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Untuk Shikamaru,_

_Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini karena tidak ingin menyusahkanmu dan aku akan mencari peke…_

"Apa ini?" Shikamaru mengacungkan kertas yang belum selesai ia baca. "Kau ingin pergi dari sini? Kenapa?"

"Disitu tertulis dengan jelas 'kan," jawab Temari sambil memalingkan muka. "Aku tidak ingin terus menyusahkanmu dan aku ingin mencari pekerjaan agar dapat hidup mandiri."

"Tapi kenapa harus sekarang? Kau tidak bisa menungguku pulang dulu?"

Temari terdiam. "Tidak."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Apa ini karena kejadian semalam?" tanyanya datar.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya," jawab Temari pelan.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Temari. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau terus berkorban untukku. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas apa yang telah kau berikan padaku, tapi aku juga tidak mau kau terus-terusan berbuat baik padaku."

"Tapi aku senang bisa berkorban untukmu. Aku senang bisa membahagiakanmu," kata Shikamaru tulus.

Temari hanya terdiam. Shikamaru terus berusaha untuk mendapat jawaban dari Temari. "Mengertilah Temari. Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak bisa mencintaiku!" seru Temari sambil berbalik menghadap Shikamaru. "Kau tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita berbeda!" Temari berlari menuju mulut balkon. Ia berhenti dan menatap langit senja dari pintu kaca yang membatasi dirinya dengan balkon. "Kau adalah seorang wartawan terkenal dan aku hanyalah seorang gadis miskin. Perbedaan diantara kita terlalu jauh."

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Temari. "Perbedaan kita hanyalah pada materi. Kita…"

"Kita tidak hanya berbeda secara materi!" seru Temari. "Tapi kita juga berbeda secara ruh dan ragawi," kata Temari pelan. Tiba-tiba sebulir air mata turun dari sudut matanya.

Shikamaru menatap Temari dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku bukan manusia, Shikamaru…"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia memandang wajah Temari dengan kening berkerut bingung sekaligus tak percaya.

"Aku adalah seorang dewi," Temari berbalik dan menatap wajah Shikamaru yang masih bingung. "Aku adalah anak dari Dewa Sabaku. Aku tinggal di istana langit. Aku lahir kira-kira 2.000 ribu tahun yang lalu."

Temari menyentuh pintu kaca dengan pelan. "Ayahku selalu melarangku untuk keluar dari Istana. Bahkan ia juga melarangku untuk bergaul dengan teman-temanku. Aku kesepian di Istana. Aku hanya bisa duduk diam di kamarku dan memandangi bumi dari jendela kamar. Aku selalu mengkhayal. 'Apa rasanya jika aku keluar dari Istana dan pergi ke bumi?'

"Tapi nyatanya aku tidak pernah melakukan apa yang sering aku khayalkan. Itu karena rasa cintaku pada ayahku. Aku mencintai ayahku meski ayahku sering mengkucilkanku dari dunia luar. Ibuku tahu penderitaan yang aku alami. Ia juga merasa sedih. Ia sering menghiburku dengan menyanyikanku sebuah lagu yang indah.

"Di Istana Langit terdapat banyak peraturan yang harus ditaati. Salah satu peraturannya adalah jika salah seorang dewa atau dewi sudah berumur 2.000 tahun, ia harus menikah karena ia sudah dianggap dewasa."

Temari menatap langit senja dengan tatapan yang sarat akan penderitaan. "Lalu, suatu hari, tiba-tiba saja ayahku memanggilku. Aku merasa sangat bersemangat karena akan bertemu ayah. Saat aku bertemu dengan ayah di ruangannya di atas, aku melihat seorang dewa. Ia adalah Dewa Katsugi. Umurnya sekitar 25.000 tahun. Lalu aku bertanya pada ayahku kenapa aku dipanggil. Ia menjawab bahwa dia akan menikahkanku dengan Dewa Katsugi," Ia berhenti sejenak. "Saat itu aku sangat marah pada ayah. Dia sudah mengasingkanku dari dunia luar dan tiba-tiba saja dia ingin menjodohkanku dengan seorang dewa yang umurnya 23.000 tahun lebih tua dariku. Itu sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Tapi nyatanya aku juga bukan seorang manusia. Aku harus menerima kenyataan itu.

"Setelah kejadian itu, aku mengurung di dalam kamar dan bersumpah tidak akan keluar. Bukannya mengasihaniku, ayah justru semakin ngotot menjodohkanku dengan Dewa Katsugi. Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari Istana Langit dan pergi ke bumi. Aku mencuri ramuan penidur dari Dewa Bon-gei dan menggunakannya pada para penjaga sehingga aku bisa kabur. Setelah berhasil keluar, aku terbang menuju bumi. Aku baru pertama kali keluar dari Istana sehingga aku bingung kemana tujuanku. Setelah aku kelelahan, aku mendarat di atap sebuah gedung dan tertidur disana. Pagi harinya aku bangun dan turun dari gedung itu. Tiba-tiba seorang pria datang dan menggodaku. Saat itulah kau datang dan menolongku."

Temari berbalik menghadap Shikamaru. Ia memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan nanar. "Itu sebabnya kita tidak bisa bersama. Karena aku adalah seorang dewi."

Shikamaru memandang Temari dengan mulut menganga. Ia tidak percaya apa yang telah dikatakan Temari. "Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Temari."

Air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata Temari. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu kalau kau benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Dan aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi kita tidak bisa bersama. Kebersamaan kita telah menentang hukum alam."

"Aku tidak peduli tentang hukum alam atau apapun namanya! Aku hanya ingin kita bisa bersama selamanya."

"Kau tidak mengerti Shikamaru! Manusia hanya bisa hidup puluhan tahun. Tapi seorang dewa atau dewi bisa hidup sampai ribuan bahkan jutaan tahun," Suara Temari menurun. "Aku tidak mau berkabung selama ribuan tahun setelah kau meninggal nanti. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku dapat menerimanya. Kita sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa bersama."

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Temari. Ketika melihat Shikamaru mendekat, Temari langsung berjalan menjauh.

"Kau tidak bisa mendekat padaku?" tanya Shikamaru dengan sedih. "Apakah kau benci padaku?"

Temari menggeleng. "Aku tidak membencimu. Bahkan jika aku ingin membencimu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Temari memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia tidak punya hati tetapi ia merasa hatinya akan meledak. Temari sungguh-sungguh ingin membuang perasaannya pada Shikamaru, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah terlanjur mencintainya. Jika saja ia bisa, ia ingin agar menjadi manusia seutuhnya dan hidup bersama Shikamaru. Tapi ia tahu keinginan itu mustahil tercapai. Dirinya adalah seorang dewi, makhluk yang bisa hidup sampai ribuan tahun. Jika ia terus bersama Shikamaru, ia bisa membahayakan Shikamaru dan keluarganya.

Air mata Temari tidak berhenti meleleh. Hatinya sungguh sakit. Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bersama Shikamaru membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

XXX

Shikamaru hanya bisa melihat Temari yang sedang menangis tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu agar bisa melihat Temari tersenyum dan tertawa seperti dulu lagi. Ingin rasanya Shikamaru memeluk Temari dan mengubah peraturan Istana Langit agar manusia dan dewa bisa hidup berdampingan. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Dan Shikamaru tidak bisa mendekat pada Temari karena Temari terus menjauhinya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Temari lirih.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari menggeleng pelan.

"Waktumu sudah habis, Tuan Puteri." Terdengar sebuah suara.

Wusshh! Tirai menari-nari tertiup angin. Tiba-tiba muncul dua laki-laki berpakaian putih di hadapan Shikamaru dan Temari. Mereka adalah Sasori dan Deidara.

"Kami sudah kehabisan waktu, Puteri," kata Sasori. "Kau harus segera pulang."

Temari hanya diam. Dia memandang wajah Sasori dengan tatapan tajam. Sasori yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum sinis. "Kau tidak mau pulang? Baiklah kalau begitu. Deidara!"

Deidara mengangkat tangannya ke wajah Shikamaru. Ia meremas tangannya dan mendorong tangannya ke bawah. Tiba-tiba tubuh Shikamaru terangkat sedikit lalu terhempas ke lantai. Brukk!

"Auu," Shikamaru mengerang. Deidara memperkuat remasan tangannya.

"Ahhhh!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Cukup! Jangan sakiti dia!" seru Temari.

"Itu adalah konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu, Puteri," kata Sasori dingin. "Lagipula, dia sudah melihat wujud kami. Rahasia tentang dewa dan dewi tidak boleh terdengar ke telinga manusia atau ke telinga siapapun. Yang mendengarnya harus mati."

"Jangan sakiti dia. Aku mohon…" Temari berlutut di hadapan Sasori. "Biarkan dia hidup. Aku akan pulang ke Istana sekarang."

"Tidak Temari… Jangan…" rintih Shikamaru. Deidara mendorong Shikamaru ke lantai dengan keras. "Arrrggghhh!" Shikamaru memandang wajah Temari. "Jangan…"

Temari memandang wajah Shikamaru sambil menangis. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus mengorbankan dirinya. Ia tidak mau mengorbankan Shikamaru lagi. Ia lebih memilih menyakiti hatinya sendiri daripada melukai Shikamaru.

"Kami sudah kehabisan waktu. Deidara."

Deidara mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Tunggu!" seru Temari. "Aku akan ikut bersama kalian. Aku bahkan akan menikahi Dewa Katsugi dan tidak akan kembali ke bumi."

Shikamaru memandang Temari dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Bagus," kata Sasori. "Kami akan membawamu sekarang." Ia melirik Deidara. Deidara dengan segera melepas tangannya.

Sasori, Deidara dan Temari berjalan menuju balkon, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terkapar lemah di ruang tengah. Untuk terakhir kalinya Temari memandang wajah Shikamaru. Begitupun dengan Shikamaru. Ia memandang wajah malaikatnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Air mata Temari menetes. Ia sungguh tidak mau pergi. Ia tidak mampu melepaskan hatinya begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa…

"Jangan…" Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya, seolah ingin menggapai Temari.

Temari merentangkan sayap putihnya. Tiba-tiba cahaya putih menyeruak masuk dan membuat kepala Shikamaru pusing.

XXX

Oh Tuhan…

Apa yang terjadi?

Shikamaru terbangun dan terkejut melihat ia ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memandangi sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu. Dengan segera, ia lari ke arah balkon. Ia menemukan beberapa helai bulu putih dan memungutnya.

Apakah mungkin? Ia sedang tidak bermimpi 'kan?

Shikamaru berjalan menuju ruang tengah sambil membawa bulu putih yang tadi ia pungut. Ia memainkan bulu itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Tiba-tiba pandangannya beralih ke arah bingkai foto yang diletakkan di atas televisi. Shikamaru berjalan mendekati televisi dan mengambil foto itu.

Foto itu adalah foto dirinya bersama Temari.

Air mata turun dari sudut mata Shikamaru. Ia mengangkat wajahnya ke atas agar air mata tidak jatuh lagi. Ingin rasanya ia melupakan semua perasaannya terhadap Temari. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Air matanya terus mengalir. Ia menangis karena cintanya telah pergi.

* * *

><p><em>EPILOG<br>_

_Sejak saat itu, hatiku terus terluka. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Ini bukanlah tempat dimana sekarang kau berada. Aku ingin menahanmu. Tapi tidak ada alasan untuk melakukannya. Karena suatu saat, itu pasti akan berakhir._

_Cintaku tidak bisa pergi. Sejauh air mata jatuh, itu tidaklah cukup. Aku harus melupakanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Bahkan jika itu akan melukaiku, aku harus melupakanmu._

_Hatiku sakit, tetapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku akan menyembunyikan air mataku untuk selamanya. Apakah kau akan kembali padaku?_

_Aku harus melupakanmu. Aku harus menghapus semua kenangan tentangmu. Tapi itu adalah hal yang sulit untuk kulakukan._

_Air mataku terus meleleh. Mungkin aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Mungkin aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku ingin sekali mati. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan cintamu. Aku hidup dengan cara ini._

**- THE END -**

* * *

><p><strong>Ohayo semuanya! <strong>

**Sarah-chan kembali lagi dengan sebuah fict. Kali ini Sarah-chan buat fict one shoot. Gak tau kenapa, Sarah-chan lagi pengen buat fict one shoot. Seperti biasa, ide ini sebenarnya sudah muncul sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Tapi baru selesai bulan. Biasalah, Sarah-chan males ngetiknya. Hehehe. **

**Fict ini terinspirasi setelah Sarah-chan ndengerin dan lihat video klip-nya S.M The Ballad yang berjudul 'Miss You'. Sarah-chan sarankan agar kalian membaca fict ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Miss You. Lagunya menyentuh banget…**

**Sekian dulu dari Sarah-chan. Jangan lupa untuk review ya… Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa.**

**Regards,**

**Ayanami 'Sherry' Ryuki **


End file.
